


提拉米苏

by the_winter_solstice



Series: What is Steve talking about when he's talking about Bucky? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky is a fallen sweetheart, M/M, Money Boy! Bucky, Police Officer! Steve, horrible ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky爱上了一个可爱的家伙，并且为之牺牲了一切；可惜那迟钝的家伙对自己和Bucky的感情都是后知后觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	提拉米苏

**Author's Note:**

> 坑爹报社，坑爹报社，坑爹报社，重要的事情说三遍。关键词：菜鸟探员！Steve X 线人！Bucky，OOC, 受君站街梗，非HE

一切都开始得不伦不类，然而更料想不到的是，结束时的猝不及防。

Steve手握200美元的支票在银行门口抓耳挠腮，很希望说服自己这是职业生涯的beginner's luck——入职后第一件正式接手的案子便是去红灯区调查贩毒集团，这意味着他可利用公款作嫖资让自己好好爽一阵子，然而终究是理性是站了上峰——他确定Fury是因Nat黑到了他电子邮箱里和前男友（们）的露骨邮件往来而故意安排下这桩差事的。

作为成绩前5%的毕业生，以及一个没种出柜的准社会精英，他不敢冒东窗事发的风险而选择一怒下辞职，但应承下来又万分后悔。待终于别扭够了重新昂首挺胸走进银行（出于某种不可理喻却切实存在的害羞，他特意开到十几个街区以外的这间从没去过的银行来兑现支票），已是数分钟后的事儿。

“那么请在这里签字，Rogers先生。”柜员借着递笔故意抓住Steve卷起的袖口下暴露出的结实小臂——包裹着制服的紧绷线条满是禁欲味道的性感——指头从肘窝一直滑到手腕，就在Steve犹豫着要不要以性骚扰为由掏出手铐逮捕这货（这职员有双非常好看的手，Steve真心觉得如他愿给自己个手活儿的话，他完全能考虑撤销起诉）时，对方抬头露出恶作剧得逞的脸，“Hi, Steve,好久不见。”  
“……Bucky？”Steve这才用余光扫到那柜员胸前的门禁卡上赫然印着被马克笔涂模糊的大头照以及“J. Barnes”，“好……好巧啊……”  
似乎是早料到Steve会表现出难以掩盖的惊惶（鉴于他们曾有点儿离经叛道的相识，Steve确实有足够惊慌的理由），Bucky眉眼笑得更开，站起身来倾身向前用口型向Steve道：“Safe.”  
Your secret is safe with me. 他猜这是Bucky想说的完整意思。

精神恍惚地出了银行回车里整理收据，才发现单据中夹着张Bucky的名片，工作电话下面手写着10位手机号码。  
他清楚明白Bucky从当年就不是死缠烂打的人，这年长自己一岁的大男生只是很友善的想要叙叙旧而已。为什么不呢，他们现在都有了体面的工作，像个社会人一样建立关系网络，闭口不谈当年作为恩客的自己用钞票交换对方皮相的风月之事，没什么不好。  
然而他错了，当他按着电话里Bucky给的时间地点赴约，并没能在吧台或是任何一张酒桌附近找到那位深棕头发的青年——那家伙正在蹲在酒吧中央搭起的台子上忙着让看客往身上唯一的一块布料里头塞小费，皮质的银色平角短裤碍事儿地紧包着匀实的臀部线条，毛发随着蹲身起身在过短的裤腿分叉处若隐若现。他背上比当年多了个猩红色的纹身，纯黑的眼影和唇膏完美遮挡表情，但Steve猜想藏在那后面的定然是Bucky独有的目空一切的轻佻样子——标志性的商用表情。

——“我的妈，你是处男！”Bucky笑得不得不吐出含在口中的性器，用那刚刚捋顺了自己头发的右手探到Steve身后狠命拍了一把他的大腿，“Steve你已经17岁了居然……我的天，你是我接的第一个处男！明天我就要去买彩票！“  
——“这他妈都堵不住你的嘴吗？”粗暴的将自己的器官塞回Bucky嘴里，只是为了掩饰满心的羞赧——是的，他17岁了，在这之前他从没跟女孩儿做过（他不想），和男孩儿更没有（他想但从来不敢）。  
那天晚上有着美妙绝伦的体验，Bucky火辣的身体让他差点头脑发热没带套就插进去。那能要了人命的声音一声高过一声地叫着Steve的名字，喊着用力你用力啊、来啊咱们再来啊、放心啦我不会多收你的钱、怎么听来听去都像是我在嫖你啊我的小处男。

那之后Steve成了常客，Bucky的笑脸相迎以及无话不谈让他有种他们在约会的错觉——若非事后他都要付钱的话。这关系维持了不足一年，直到Steve去了另一座城市上大学。他们断了联系。

“Hi,帅哥，没想到你真来了。”结束表演的Bucky一步三跳地坐到喝闷酒的Steve旁边，“别这么兴致缺缺的样子，明明刚才盯着我看的挺起劲儿的啊你。”  
他从之前就恨透Bucky令人头疼的诚实，总能不留情面地戳穿你做贼心虚的伪善，再一副勾人的样子让你屈服于欲望。这让人又爱又恨、下流、肮脏又漂亮的破烂货。  
“我以为……”  
“银行的差事只是副业，这儿才是主业。”不得不说Bucky实在冰雪聪明，只对个眼神就知Steve想问什么，“你知道的，我爸消失之后我妈就成了精神科的常客，家里还3个小狗崽子要养——当长子的生活总要艰辛些。”  
“你当年说你是家里的独生子父母死在空难了。”Steve蹙眉干杯。  
Bucky差点儿笑得一口气没缓上来：“所以你是要来给我赎身吗，纯情的小处男？”  
“少拿旧事儿寻我开心！”  
Bucky这次是真笑岔气了，心底某处却因Steve仍记得自己当年撒过的小谎而感到久违的温馨。果然约他出来是对的，这大个子总能给人出其不意的惊喜。

理所当然的，那天晚上Steve把本该用于在布鲁克林区进行“调查”的费用花在了Bucky身上。  
接过钞票时还不忘揶揄：“这就是今天下午你在我柜台用支票兑现的那两张吧？”  
回应是一记眼刀。  
正要找零的时候，Steve按住了他的手。  
各自沉默了一秒，Bucky笑着发问：“说吧，想我帮你什么？”  
Steve因被看穿心思而有些显得窘迫起来，低头咧嘴笑笑，搔搔头发道：“布鲁克林区的……这部分生意圈子……你熟不熟？我想打听个叫Brock Rumlow的人。”  
“听过这名字。”Bucky不自觉的脸僵了一下，“那一带有名的皮条客——表面上是这样的，据说他趟的水很深。”  
“是块难啃的骨头，不然也不会拜托到你。”  
“所以你是希望我来当你的线人？”Bucky恢复了平时狡黠的样子，“那样的话，报酬可比刚才我替你做的事情要高多了。”  
“这个……我会在我能力范围之内做到最高。并且我会尽量保证你的安全。”

然而初出茅庐的Steve并不清楚，以彼时Rumlow的能力，他的这句保证跟放屁无异。  
然而Steve更加不清楚的是，Bucky在点头应允时，对此是心知肚明的。  
因而几周之后，发现被接近“弃尸荒野“的Bucky，Steve当场膝盖就软了，而Bucky却一派早有预料似的静待死神降临。

最开始他们的合作相当愉快，每隔上几天Steve就会顶着幽会的名义来向Bucky讨要情报，顺便不虚此行的荷枪实弹操练几番。  
那是在第三个星期上，Steve再来的时候并没在酒吧平时最显眼的地方找到Bucky，倒是酒保Sam一眼认出这位看上去无比正派的金发青年，塞了张字条给他。  
这是他第二次看见Bucky手写的字迹，一串地址。那之后的一次，是从Fury手里接过一份匆忙留下的遗嘱，一串号码是SSN，金银细软藏在何处的说明，以及一句“别自责，保重”。

见着窝在家里满身是伤一脸不爽的Bucky并不令人意外，可惜Steve当时没有察觉自己内心除却愧疚之外的某种隐匿情绪。  
“他们让你吃苦头了？”把带来的简餐放在桌上——令人意外的，公寓相当整洁，只有屋主所在的那张床铺上，被单沾了些血渍——不见外的挤着Bucky坐下来，Steve很想拥抱他但是乏于合适的立场因而最终作罢，“就这样儿吧。”  
“什么意思？不查了？”Bucky起身去冰箱拿了瓶装水递给Steve。  
“嗯。为了给我帮忙，把你弄成这样儿，我其实……挺过意不去的。再查下去万一你出点儿什么事儿，我没法跟你家里人交代。“接过水瓶喝了一口，金发青年扁了扁嘴道，“我帮你找个地方躲一阵子，等逮到了Rumlow你再回来，安全第一。”  
“得啦，瞧你那娘们儿唧唧的样儿。”Bucky在Steve肩膀推了把，力道不重，然后指了指自己的脸——眉毛至颧骨那道伤恐怕愈合了也会留下疤痕，“别瞎猜，跟你拜托我的事儿没关系。我前天接了个死变态。”  
“真的？”  
“骗你干嘛。”  
Steve感到一阵轻松——这是他入职的第一件案子，没人看好他，因而也是扬名立万的好机会：“那你……”  
“当然接着干啊，你报酬还没打到我户头呢，半途而废我傻啊？”  
这回Steve是彻底放下心来，而他再次忽略的是，背向他在流理台准备开晚餐的Bucky，脸上一闪而过的感伤，以及欣慰。

案子最终在Steve年届卅五早获高迁之时才以Rumlow的横尸街头，其左右手的锒铛入狱做结——这是后话。后来他托人往Bucky的墓上送了束鲜花。

他聪明，却太多事情知道太晚。  
他不知道Bucky从当年一别之后其实一直没断了暗里对他的关注：他拿到奖学金他装模作样交了三两个女朋友他订婚他把事情搞吹他成了他老子的同行他受人排挤他永远不不敢暴露自己该死的性取向……  
他也不知道Bucky居然居然居然真的喜欢他。  
他也不知道自己居然其实也喜欢Bucky。  
在Bucky死之前，他全部都不知道。  
他们之间单纯的合作（各种意义上的）关系持续到Bucky被Rumlow干掉的那天也没能再走远一步，他甚至只吻过他那么一两次而已。

Bucky庆幸Steve收到了那只左手慌忙带着人赶来时自己还没断气，希望能撑到跟他说完想说的话。  
“混蛋，”甫一张口，B级片效果般的动脉血顺着嘴巴四散，弄脏了Steve那件看上去就不便宜的衬衫这事儿让Bucky有点儿内疚又挺得意，“你一直有我呢，记着。”  
胡乱按住垂危之人胸口的枪眼儿，腹部的锐器刺伤捣乱是地喷血，Steve嚎啕地没有半分形象可言：“别说话了，你撑着点儿，救护车就在外边儿……”  
Bucky没心没肺的笑出声来，都什么时候儿了这，还救护车……搞笑，说得好像还真能有救似的。  
“带了烟没有啊……给哥们儿点上一支呗。”  
“好，好……”年轻的探员将Bucky完全揽进怀中，左手搂着他肩膀，右手忙着在口袋里四下找寻，居然都忘了他自己从来不抽烟，“Bucky，你撑住，B——Bucky? Bucky? ……Bucky! Bucky别闹了，这一点儿也不好玩儿，Bucky, 蠢蛋你不会就这么死了吧？这太逊了……Bucky, Bucky, 求你了醒醒，醒醒……”

Fury把Bucky相关的资料在归档前交给Steve简单看了两眼——这是Fury对Steve的特别关照：第一件案子，第一个线人，第一条间接因自己而死的人命，这些都注定了这位青年于Steve的影响非同寻常，心灰意冷的探员肯定愿意更多些了解这位已经缺席的“搭档”。  
他才第一次知道Bucky的全名，以及，那“爹失踪娘发疯未成年弟妹三个”，都是真的。  
他在葬礼上见到了Barnes太太——Bucky有她的宽额头、优雅却放浪的唇形、无邪却深渊似的眼睛。他觉得自己有必要去向她致意，却怎么也说不出口道歉的话。  
“你叫Steve吧？”也许是药物的作用，迟暮的美人看上去冷静而安详，“我常听Bucky提起你的。”  
Steve哭到完全失控。

Bucky用一命换来足以把Rumlow推进监狱的证据，被三两下子驳回。这让Fury都头脑发懵。  
然而Steve终于还是隐忍了十年找到个机会手刃了那恶棍。  
只可惜这也换不回那肮脏又漂亮的小破烂货。

那张被勉为其难叫做“遗嘱”的便条，Steve一直留在了贴身的口袋里头。  
他猜想那是Bucky躲在公寓里，听到楼下已经越来越近的隆隆车声，自知游戏结束，争分夺秒留下，又费尽心机藏好的。  
他想，若是把这当成是Bucky留给他的情书，也许不为过。  
“别自责，保重。”  
如同那句“混蛋，你一直有我呢，记着。”  
连告白都这么蠢兮兮。

 

——《提拉米苏》全文


End file.
